Hell Girl Nyanyian Kesedihan
by Iriya Heartfilly
Summary: Cerita Jigoku Shoujo versi saya Tentang sepasang anak kembar yang saling iri satu sama lain, mereka diprovokasi oleh temannya untuk saling mengirim saudaranya ke neraka. Ga mao spoiler, ah. Buat yang penasaran ato pengen tau, bisa langsung baca hehehee 'Met bacaaa


Iriya : Hajimemashite, minna. Ini adalah Ff keduaku, kali ini aku menculik Ai Enma dkk dari Miyuki Eto. Hehheee... *Gomen ne, Miyuki-san*

Miyuki : *menulis namaku di Hell communication*

Iriya : Waaaaa! Chotto matte! Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ffku dulu doonnkkk.. Nee, minna.. Berhubung terburu – buru karena sudah ditunggu Ai, makanya maaf ya kalau kurang menarik atau ada kesalahan. Anyways, selamat membacaaa~~

Ai : Karena aku penasaran, jadi untuk sementara kutunda dulu membawamu ke neraka, sampai ffmu selesai.

Iriya : Yokatta.. *jingkrak – jingkrak kesenengan, terus mulai membuat ff*

**Warning : OC kecuali Enma dkk. ^^**

**Nyanyian Kesedihan**

**Yurika**

_Natsubara Fumika._

Kuketikkan nama itu dengan gemetar, jari telunjukku sudah menyentuh tombol "enter." "_Apakah benar – benar akan kutekan tombol ini?" _Pikirku takut. Aku merasa kosong, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apakah hanya ini satu – satunya jalan? Harus dengan cara seperti ini?

_Drrrttt...drrrtt.. drrrrtt_

Telepon genggamku bergetar hebat, dan dengan satu gerakkan singkat aku sudah mengangkat telepon, yang kuyakin berasal dari Eri.

"Bagaimana, Yurika? Apa kau sudah mengirimnya ke neraka?" Suara Eri terdengar enteng.

"Be... belum... Aku.."

"Bodoh! Mengirim satu orang saja, kok susah sekali, sih?" Eri membentakku dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisa. Sebab, sebab biar bagaimana pun Fumika dan aku adalah saudara kembar. Aku tidak mungkin mengirim kakakku sendiri ke neraka." Jawabku.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tahu, kan apa yang sudah Fumika perbuat padamu? Dan kau juga tahu, kan apa akibatnya bagi dirimu sendiri bila kau menolak melakukannya?" Eri mengancamku, suaranya terdengar amat sinis.

"A.. Aku tahu. Tapi... tapi apa tidak ada cara lain?" Jeritku, hampir menangis.

"Hanya ada satu cara dan kau tahu sendiri, kan apa yang kumaksud?" Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara telepon ditutup.

Pikiranku melayang ke masa 6 bulan lalu, ketika aku, Fumika-neechan, dan Otou-san pindah dari Tokyo ke desa kecil di daerah Akita, 3bulan setelah Okaa-san meninggal. Otou-san memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat kelahirannya karena merasa berat tinggal di rumah tanpa Okaa-san. Karena kepindahan ini, aku dan Fumika-neechan pun pindah ke sekolah Gohouka Gakuen yang terkenal di daerah ini. Inilah awal bencana. Awalnya aku dan Fumika-neechan diterima dengan baik olah anak – anak lainnya dan segera menjadi populer karena selain kami berdua beraal dari Tokyo, kami juga adalah _idol_ kembar yang sedang naik daun, _Butterfly sisters_, kami pun dijulukki sebagai Puteri Kembar Gohouka Gakuen. Di sinilah kami berkenalan dengan Eri dan menjadi sahabat baik.

Aku sangat mengagumi Eri, ia seorang gadis yang ceria dan ramah. Dia berkebalikkan denganku yang pendiam dan cuek, atau dengan Fumika-neechan yang manis dan feminin. Eri tergolong gadis yang ceria, periang, dan berani. Eri mengaku sebagai fans kami. Fumika-neechan, kakak kandungku memang seorang puteri yang sempurna. Sangat elegan, pintar, dan ramah. Meski kami memiliki wajah yang sama, entah kenapa rasanya yang "manis – manis" dan "cantik" hanya cocok untuk Neechan. Manajer pun berpendapat bahwa Neechan adalah _image_ seorang _idol_ yang manis, tetapi aku cocok dengan _image_ yang _cool._ Saat bernyanyi pun, semua perhatian tertuju pada Neechan. Aku merasa seperti pelengkapnya saja. Aku memang merasa iri, aku merasa sakit hati bila selalu dibandingkan dengan Neechan terus menerus, dan tanpa sadar aku menceritakan itu kepada Eri. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti kalau aku akan mengirim kakakku sendiri ke neraka, bukan?

Aku hanya merasa iri. Ya, iri. Iri karena ia lebih baik dariku, tetapi bukan berarti aku hanya iri dan tidak melakukan apa – apa, kan? Aku juga berusaha untuk menjadi semakin baik dan terus lebih baik agar aku pantas menjadi adiknya.

Tetapi, kemudian aku merasa keraguanku menghilang, dengan cepat kugerakkan jari – jariku di atas keyboard komputerku dan kuketik "enter" dengan penuh antusias.

"Ahh.. Tidak terjadi apa – apa. Rupanya situs itu bohong." Ujarku sambil menarik napas berat.

Aku tertawa ringan, seperti orang bodoh saja percaya hal itu. Dengan cepat aku membereskan komputerku dan berbalik menuju tempat tidurku. Namun... pemandangan di sekitarku ini, bukan kamarku. Entah sejak kapan aku berada di sini, sedetik yang lalu aku masih membereskan meja komputerku sampai aku berbalik dan...

"Kau memanggilku?" Seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan _seifuku_ hitam, berambut hitam panjang muncul.

"Kau... ini.." Ujarku bingung.

"Selamat datang di neraka." Seorang pemuda tampan, berponi panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya bersandar di sebuah pohon tua kering, di belakang gadis itu.

"Aku adalah Enma Ai, Gadis Neraka. Terimalah boneka jerami ini, jika kau menarik benang merahnya, maka orang yang kau benci akan jatuh ke dalam neraka." Enma menyerahkan boneka jerami bewarna kebiruan, dan entah sejak kapan pemuda tadi menghilang.

"Tetapi," ucap Enma, saat aku hendak mengambil boneka itu.

"Mengutuk orang akan membuka 2lubang, ketika orang yang kau benci masuk ke neraka, setelah mati jiwamu pun akan terbawa ke neraka dan menderita di neraka selamanya."

Aku seolah melihat lautan api di sekelilingku dan ribuan jarum menusuk kakiku, tubuhku dipegangi oleh tengkorak – tengkorak menjijikan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aku berteriak, dan saat tersadar aku sudah berada di kamarku lagi dengan boneka jerami itu ditanganku.

Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Tentu saja menarik benang itu. Sudah cukup gangguan dan ancaman yang ia berikan selama ini.

"_Dendammu diterima."_

Suara yang entah dari mana asalnya itu diikuti dengan tiupan angin dingin. Angin itu membawa boneka jerami itu turut pergi.

Fumika-neechan...

"

**Fumika**

Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam. Haruskah kukirimkan adikku ke neraka? Apa aku benar – benar akan mengakses situs itu? Apa aku benar – benar akan mengetikkan nama Natsubara Yurika, adik kembarku sendiri? Apa aku tega?

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Telepon genggamku bergetar, tertulis nama _Yokozawa Erina_ di layar.

"Ha... Halo, Eri.." Jawabku, gemetar.

"Bagaimana, Fumika? Apa kau sudah siap untuk mengirim dia ke neraka?" Eri bertanya dengan antusias.

"Be.. belum. Aku baru saja membuka Hell Communication." Ujarku cepat dan terbata.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan." Eri mulai tak sabar.

"A... Aku tak bisa. A.. Aku takut."

"Takut? Ayolah, apa yang kau takutkan? 5menit lagi pukul12 malam, waktu yang tepat untuk mengakses situs Hell Communication. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Fumika. Semua akan selesai dalam beberapa menit saja."

"A.. Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau takut dengan keberadaan adikmu? Kau tak ingin prestasi, gelar dan kedudukkanmu sekarang tergeser dengan adikmu, kan? Kau juga tidak ingin kalau adikmu yang sangat berbakat itu akhirnya lebih tenar darimu, kan?" Eri mulai memanasiku.

"I.. iya.. Tetapi... Aku.."

"Tidak ada tetapi lagi, Fumika. Kau tahu, kan akibatnya bila dia ada di dunia ini? Dia akan merebut semuanya darimu. Semuanya. Dan kau, akan ditinggal dan berakhir sendirian." Terdengar suara telepon ditutup.

Aku membuka komputerku dan mulai mengakses situs Hell Communication. Aku merasa takut, merasa bersalah terhadap Yurika. Tetapi, sebagian diriku yang lain juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. _Dia akan merebut semuanya darimu._ Perkataan Eri terus terngiang di telingaku. Dengan cepat kuketikkan nama _Natsubara Yurika_. Ketika ingin menekan tombol "enter," semua kenangan tentang aku dan Yurika terputar di dalam benakku. Ketika kami masih kecil, saat – saat mencoba mengikuti audisi _idol_ dan model, saat untuk pertama kalinya kami melakukan debut sebagai penyanyi, saat kami berbagi segalanya.

"Yurika tidak akan merebut segalanya dariku. Ia akan berbagi denganku, sama seperti aku berbagi dengannya." Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan kata – kata itu.

Aku terpaku di hadapan layar komputerku, pikiranku seperti terpecah dua. Yang satu sangat ingin melupakan ide tentang Hell Communication ini, tetapi yang lain menyuruhku untuk menekan tool "enter."

Yurika, adik kembarku yang sangat menyayangiku dan kusayangi, sekaligus yang membuatku takut. Selisih usia kami bisa dihitung hanya dengan hitungan detik, tetapi Yurika seolah dianuerahi dengan kecantikkan alami yang tak tergantikan oleh siapa orangtua dan orang lain selalu memujiku dibanding Yurika, aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam diri Yurika yang tak bisa dibandingkan denganku. Meski aku berusaha menjadi lebih baik, terus berusaha keras untuk melampaui "sesuatu" itu, tetapi rasanya sia – sia. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya, dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat amat sangat jauh untuk kugapai. Dalam bernyanyi, dalam berkerja, dan berkarya, Yurika selalu unggul. Dialah bakat yang sesungguhnya, lirik – lirik dalam lagu kami, alunan nada yang dia mainkan dengan gitarnya, semuanya adalah bakatnya. Sedangkan aku, aku merasa hanya bisa menjual tampang bila dibandingkan dengannya. Aku takut, apa yang aku peroleh dengan kerja keras dan usaha ini, justru suatu saat akan diambil olehnya. Karena bakatnya, pesonanya, karena "sesuatu" itu yang tak dapat kulampaui.

Memang bodoh, menceritakan kegundahan itu pada orang lain. Tetapi saat itu, aku benar – benar merasa takut, dan Eri satu – satunya yang kupercaya untuk hal itu. Aku tak mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Yurika atau Otou-san. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mengirim adikku ke neraka, atau melukainya. Karena, selain iri, aku juga mengagumi dan menyayanginya.

Saat aku akan menutup komputerku, _Dia akan merebut semuanya darimu._ Kata – kata itu terngiang lagi di telingaku. Dengan cepat kuketikkan nama itu dan kutekan "enter" dengan penuh dendam.

"Kau memanggilku?" Suara seorang gadis mengagetkanku. Begitu aku menoleh...

"I... ini di mana? Ini..."

"Inilah neraka." Seorang anak lelaki kecil berkemeja putih berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku adalah Ai Enma, Gadis Neraka. Terimalah boneka jerami ini. Jika kau menarik benang merahnya, maka dendammu akan terbalaskan. Orang yang kau benci akan jatuh ke neraka."

Anak lelaki tadi berubah menjadi boneka jerami kuning yang Ai serahkan padaku.

"Tetapi, mengutuk orang akan memuka 2lubang. Saat kau mati, jiwamu akan terperangkap di neraka selamanya."

Neraka? Apa? I...ini... Aku merasa berada di kolam lahar panas dan hampir setengah tubuhku membusuk, tubuhku dipenuhi jamur dan hewan – hewan menjijikkan, sementara tengkorak – tengkorak mengerumuniku.

"GYAAA! Hentikaann! Hentikaaannn!" Aku berteriak histeris. Begitu sadar, aku masih berada di kamarku dengan boneka jerami kuning di tanganku.

A.. Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Erina**

Aku adalah Yokozawa Erina, Puteri Gohouka Gakuen. Aku mendudukki peringkat teratas, dipuji karena kecantikkanku, dan selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Sampai, kedua iblis itu datang. Natsubara Fumika dan Yurika. Siapa sangka _Butterfly Sisters_ yang terkenal akan bersekolah di desa macam ini, kan? Dan siapa sangka, kalau mereka tidak hanya menjual tampang, tetapi juga mampu mendudukki peringkat teratas di dalam pelajaran walaupun mereka jarang masuk karena pekerjaan? Tidak adil! Mereka merebut semuanya dariku.

Sudah kuduga, mereka akan menjadi rivalku sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Untunglah, aku cukup pintar dengan berpura – pura menjadi sahabat baik mereka. Aku berusaha mencari kelemahan mereka dan menemukan hal yang menarik, ternyata mereka tidak seakrab kelihatannya. Ada perasaan menjijikkan yang dikenal sebagai iri hati, kemunafikkan, penkhianatan, dan ketakutan. Inilah yang akan kumanfaatkan.

Aku pernah mengirimkan seorang gadis ke neraka, makanya aku tahu tentang situs itu. Orang yang kukirim adalah Nadeshiko Chihiro, gadis yang menghalangiku dan merebut posisiku. Makanya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengirim orang lagi. Karena itulah, kuperalat mereka agar saling menjebloskan satu sama lain ke neraka.

"Ahahahaahahaaaaaa!" Bodoh sekali mereka berani macam – macam denganku.

Sekarang mereka pasti sudah jatuh ke dalam neraka dan menderita selamanya. Dasar bodoh. Ahh, terlalu banyak tertawa aku jadi haus. Aku segera berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, mencari minuman dingin. Kuambil sebotol air dingin dan kuteguk isinya.

"GYAAAAA!" Apa ini? Ini... ini buka air... ini DARAH..! Darah!

Aku segera mencari wastafel dan mencuci mulutku yang dipenuhi darah, ASTAGA! Yang keluar bukanlah air dari keran, tetapi...LAHAR PANAS! Tanganku melepuh terkena cipratannya dan aku segera berlari menuju kamarku.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan melihat Yurika dan Fumika menungguku dan memunggungiku.

"Eri, kau jahat. Kau yang menyebabkan Fumika-neechan menderita begini. Kau bahkan membuatku jadi seperti ini." Yurika berkata tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau kejam, Eri. Kau membuatku mengirimkan adikku ke neraka dan aku dikirim oleh adikku ke sini. Kau kejam." Fumika juga ikut berbicara.

"Bi..bicara apa kalian? Kalian sendiri, kan yang mengirimkan saudara kalian ke neraka? Kalian yang mengikuti omonganku. Salah sendiri, kenapa kalian mudah terpengaruh dan terprovokasi olehku?" Bentakku cepat.

"Kau kejam... Eri... kembalikan... kembalikan... WAJAHKUUUU!" Fumika mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi tengkorak busuk ke arahku.

"Kau keterlaluan... Eri... Ikutlah denganku... Eri..." Yurika mendekap kakiku dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh darah.

"T.. TIDAAAAAKKKK! KEMBALIKAAANN AKUUUU! AMPUNI AKUUUU! AKU MENYESALLLLL! TIDAKK! KUMOHOONNN!" Aku berteriak dan memohon ampun teradap kedua sosok di hadapanku.

Percuma, Wajah Fumika berubah menjadi sosok yang kukenal sebagai Honne-Onna, wanita yang dulu menjadi boneka jeramiku. Dan wajah Yurika perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi sesosok anak perempuan kecil bermata ungu.

"_Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo(_Hei, bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan)_, hito okizutsuke otoshimete(_Selalu menyakiti dan memandang rendah orang lain)_. Tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama_(Jiwa yang tenggelam dalam dosa)_,_"

So... Sosok itu... Ai Enma tiba – tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"_Ippen...shindemiru? (_bagaimana kalau mati saja?)"

"G...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Di kediaman Natsubara...**

Fumika memandang lemas tanda di dadanya, tanda kalau ia akan masuk ke neraka. Ia telah mengirim adiknya sendiri ke neraka. Tidak ada raut menyesal di raut wajahnya, ia hanya duduk terdiam dan lemas di atas ranjang adiknya. Ia melihat komputer adiknya yang masih menyala, tertulis nama _Yokozawa Erina_ dilayar Hell Communication. Rupanya, adiknya malah mengirim Erina ke neraka sebelum dirinya terseret ke neraka. Erina melihat catatan harian adiknya, betapa ia iri terhadap Fumika, ketakutannya, kebenciannya, tetapi yang sangat dibencinya adalah Erina yang selalu membujuk dan menghasutnya untuk mencelakakan Fumika. Yurika merasa sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri yang kadang terlalu mudah dibujuk untuk menyakiti Kakaknya sendiri. Di situ juga tertulis lagu terakhir yang tidak dipublikasikannya, lagu yang dibuatnya untuk Fumika, kakaknya.

I'm gonna make your Heaven

Just tell me your wishes from your darkest heart

No matter what, I'll accept it

I'm not sure if I can make it comes true

But, I'll do everything for you

I want to protect you

I want to touch your heart and tears

Hey, my friend

Why don't you hug me and kiss me before we go?

Why must we have a hard time

When we have a same feelings?

Isn't just a"love" enough?

I love you, and you love me

I don't want anything else

But, whenever you call out my name from your hell

I'm sure I'll be there for you

Yeah, for you.

Tidak ada air mata terlintas, hanya senyum pahit dan sebuah kenyataan kalau ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang selalu mempedulikannya. Meski merasa takut, merasa kesepian, Yurika selalu memikirkannya. Kenyataan kalau ia telah mengrim Yurika ke neraka tak bisa dihapus.

Fumika tidak menyadari kalau Yurika memperhatikan sosoknya yang termenung di kamar tidurnya dari atas perahu yang membawanya ke neraka.

"Hei, aku tidak menyesal bisa berada di sini. Selama Fumika-neechan bahagia."

"Benarkah?" Ai menjawab dingin.

"Ya. Keberadaanku ternyata tidak diinginkan, jadi lebih baik aku berada di sini, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa dengan... itu?" Honne-onna menunjuk mata Yurika yang berkaca – kaca dan hampir menumpahkan isinya.

"Tidak. Mungkin sekarang aku sedikit dendam padanya. Anggap saja impas dengannya." Ujar Yurika sambil tersenyum.

"Dendam ini mengalir ke neraka." Ucap Enma membawa Yurika ke gerbang neraka.

Yurika tidak memperhatikan lagi saat Fumika memotong nadinya sendiri. Ruoanya, dari awal Fumika berniat melakukan itu saat Yurika sudah berada di neraka.

"Dengan begini, kita akan selalu bersama, Yurika."

**The End **

Iriya : Nee, minna.. Dou? Gimana gimanaa? Maaf yaaa kalo agak2 gaje, aneh, ato lebaayyy ehheheeee..

Ai : Iriya, waktumu sudah habis..

Iriya : Ah, demo... Aku belum di review *memelass*

Ai : Nah, minna. Berhubung Iriya mau dibawa ke neraka, dimohon reviewnya yaa~~

Iriya : Jya neee~~ see you in next story yaaa~~


End file.
